


6:52 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell trembled with rage when he recalled failing to protect his daughter from a creature's fangs before she smiled.





	6:52 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell trembled with rage when he recalled failing to protect his daughter from a creature's fangs before she smiled and her life ended near stuffed animals.

THE END


End file.
